A Painful Kind of Love
by Flying Pandas
Summary: A random girl is strangely linked to the Vongola family. Yes, yes bad summary. *cries* Hibari x OC
1. A New Place

**Disclaimer:** _All characters belong to the respected artist, Amano Akira, except Sasaki Fuyu and whom ever else I want to make-up._

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

A sigh seem to escape the young female, as she thought about the building before her, 'So, this is where I am going to spend the next couple of years.' Upon further examination, she soon realized the students hurrying towards the gates of the school, with the assumption that classes are soon to start. The commute to this high school alone got her up much earlier than she wanted too, proven by the still messy black locks of hair, the lack of make-up and the piece of toast halfway sticking out of her mouth. Already, it seemed as though the first day of school was far from over. She somehow managed to find her homeroom safely. 'I am home class 3-B' she thought to herself as she entered the room; the desk mostly filled with students and the teacher waiting for her name so she can too be assigned her seat with the other students.

The teacher's voice was just loud enough to be heard over the other students rambling, "Sasaki Fuyu, you are sitting in front of Sawada Tsunayoshi." The young girl looked to see the said person nervously raising his hand helping her find her place. And after a few moments the bell rang for the teacher to begin.

Though, as the teacher was introducing himself, another student entered the classroom looking rather scuffed up, which in return the teacher assumed the student's name and sent him to the nurse's office with a, "I hope you learned your lesson about being late from the disciplinary committee." A sudden burst of idle gossip started about the head of the disciplinary committee, Hibari Kyouya, and his harsh methods of punishment of 'biting you to death', which in return the teacher quickly hushed the class.

In truth, it seemed everyone, but Sasaki Fuyu knew this unforgiving person and his traitorous tales of discipline. The boy behind her gave the impression that he knew something more personal when it came to Hibari's idealisms of justice.

The day passed by with some more dangerous stories of the disciplinary committee's actions towards the other students. And as the week continued the stories and the number of offenses towards the school's rules decrease, due to the fact that the delinquents either joined the committee or was hospitalized. Sasaki realized she still had yet made any friends at this new life and it became a little more prevalent Saturday as one of her classmates, Sasagawa Kyoko, spoke to her after the school let out, "Hi, um, I was wondering if you wanted to join us for lunch."

Sasaki smiled lightly, "Sasagawa Kyoko, right?"

The other girl nodded gently, "You can call me Kyoko."

"Same for me, just call me Fuyu." Sasaki's head tilted to the side a little, "Us?"

"Un, some of our classmates are going to go watch the baseball game." Fuyu frowned a little hoping she wasn't being placed amongst the other fangirls for their classmate, Takashi Yamamoto.

Yet, another girl approached them; Fuyu remembered often seeing these two together, "You don't have to come."

Fuyu stuttered a little bit, "N-N-No," it came off a little louder than she intended. She didn't want to ruin her first real chance of making friends, "I-I mean, I would like to go. I was just unsure what I was doing tomorrow." Fuyu sighed slightly in relief as Kyoko smiled and her seemingly close friend, Kurokawa, accepted the situation.

Before the two girls left, Kyoko spoke, "We're going to meet outside the school a little before the game starts. See you tomorrow." Shortly after the two girls left, Fuyu's head hit the desk wondering what she just commit to.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Ack! I can't believe how strange this is already and how slow the first chapter seems and I apologize the EXTREME!!!! ORZ_


	2. A Dangerous Encounter

**Disclaimer:** _All characters belong to the respected artist, Amano Akira, except Sasaki Fuyu and whom ever else I want to make-up._

* * *

Fuyu scrambled through her clothes an hour before she needed to leave her home and about thirty minutes later she finally decided on her clothes with slight hesitation. She decided simple was best, just some loose pants and a tank top, though sadly enough simple was not the wisest choice when it came to her jewelry. With two necklaces and a choker, earrings which dangled almost to her shoulders and far too many bracelets to count, she somehow managed not to tangle herself up as she pulled her long, curly black hair back in a messy ponytail. As she finished the final touches of her make-up she realized she was going to be late, she grabbed her messenger bag, threw it around her neck and ran out with no words to be said, because the apartment was empty.

She found herself barely making the train and squeezed herself tightly with the other passengers. When she finally made it out and glad to have leg and arm room back, she walked to the where the game was being held. Searching for her hopefully new friends, she found them amongst a group of people, which only a few she recognized. Taking a deep breath she walked towards the group, "Hi!"

Kyoko waved for her to come closer and her other classmate, Gokudera hollered, "What is she doing here!"

"I invited her." Kyoko stated with a smile, though one can tell she looked worried that she did something wrong.

Just before Gokudera shouted more, Sawada spoke up in hopes of calming him, "K-k-kyoko invited her, right?" He continued now trying to make sure the girl's feelings were no longer hurt. "It is okay. She is from our class and you came to cheer on Yamamoto too."

Fuyu just stood there feeling awkward as anyone would in that type of situation and nodded her head, not to sure of what to say in this situation.

"If Juudaime says so." The boy gave into the other with much remorse.

"Hahi!" the brunette girl exclaimed, "We should introduce ourselves."

"I agree, to the EXTREME!" another shouted rather loudly. "You can just call me Ryohei!!!" Fuyu cringed slightly from his voice.

Kyoko chimed in happily, "He is my older brother." Fuyu smiled in reply to Kyoko's obvious happiness of having him as her older brother.

"Lambo is the greatest, hahaha!" One of the younger people said and a more polite girl seemed to scold him and respectfully introduced herself as 'I-pin'

"Hahi," the brunette seemed to cry, "Haru hasn't had the chance to introduce herself."

Kyoko comforted her as Tsunayoshi spoke slightly panicked, "We should get going or we'll not find seats for all of us."

"That's right." Gokudera agreed.

Ryohei was rather pumped through the game, cheering for his friend. One of the two kids seemingly tried in desperate hopes of keeping the other one from acting up. Though strangely enough another child appeared without her noticing him talking with Tsunayoshi and the boy acting higher strung than usual.

The game ended with the side they were cheering for winning. Happily, Fuyu and her newly acquainted friends waited for Takashi to clean-up and managed through the crowd of fans. He raised his hand after spotting their group, "Hey, everyone!" Fuyu could swear she could hear his smile and his friends gave him a warm congratulation, but sadly he was already invited to a celebration from his coach with the other players, with only taking note of Fuyu, by stating, "Hi" to her.

Fuyu hated as everyone parted their ways with Ryohei and Kyoko offering to at least walk with her to the train station. "You sure have a long commute to school." Kyoko said with her usual grin.

"Un, my dad really wanted me to go to this school."

Her eyes widened, while her brother stayed almost oblivious while he boxed with the air, "Well, parents always wants the best from their kids."

Fuyu only nodded in agreement and tried to shift the conversation towards something else to help her get to know her new friends.

Her day ended quietly in her apartment, now excited for the next day to come.

The next day came and when it was lunchtime, she was invited to eat with everyone on the roof by Tsuna. Lunch was filled with a good amount of laughter and some yelling, but that was mainly Gokudera screaming about his undying loyalty to the tenth.

Somehow, through miscellaneous task everyone had to deal with, it left Fuyu alone on the roof. Not that she minded as the wind gently pulled against her hair while she watched the ground below. Being in such a high place made her heart jump, but she loved it, lost in her own world, to the point that she didn't hear the bell ring for classes. This also put her in quite the predicament, for that disciplinary committee's head was making his rounds and found the girl staring out into sky.

Fuyu awakened from her thoughtless daydream when she heard a, "Hn." Startled she let out a small yelp as she turned around to see a man with an evil glare in his staring back at her, "Skipping class." He queried seemingly, but didn't allow for a reply as he continued towards her with his tonfas readied, "I'll bite you to death." She somehow instinctually managed to dodge his attack, but the second didn't go as well as her body flung back against the wall. He continued towards her and as he raised his arm for another attack a voice called to him calmly, "Stop, Kyouya." Hibari's rampage stopped by the voice of Reborn.

Fuyu stood up in confusion as the two conversed amongst each other, unsure of what either was saying due to the severe pain she suffered, but Fuyu used this chance to escape from the maniac and strange child.

* * *

_Finally, I introduced the two main characters somewhat to each other!!! Sorry for the slow development, but this is going to be a romance and I thought it would take some building up between the two characters for them to fall in love. Hopefully, in the next chapter or so their will be a bit more comedy just like in the show and manga and some actual interaction between the two. *le sigh* Well until next time! Please R X R  
_


	3. The Build Up

**Disclaimer:** _All characters belong to the respected artist, Amano Akira, except Sasaki Fuyu and whom ever else I want to make-up._

* * *

Pain encompassed Fuyu as she ran down the halls of the school, to afraid to look back. She found herself in front of the nurse's office. When she entered the room, she wasn't happy at all when the male through himself forward, "Oh, pretty girl what is wrong? Do you need a full body examination?" Her first instinct told her to shove her foot down his throat, but upon further thought, she knew he would look up her skirt. So, she did the next natural thing, throw-up from the pain on him. Fuyu stumbled to the bed as the tall male muttered under his breath as he changed his coat and trying to get what got on his shirt off. "It seems that you're actual sick"

Fuyu glared at him wondering what gave that away, "I am sure the painful expression on my face isn't my unrequited love for you."

He frowned a little, "Well of course it isn't. Your love will always be returned from me."

Fuyu glared in return, "Well nurse-"

"Doctor, Dr. Shamal, my love." He cut her off.

She cleared her throat and tried to continue, "Are you going to help or not." and added, "Doctor" dryly at the end. "I was attacked"

The doctor's face turned more serious, she was unsure if she should show him where the damage was. But Dr. Shamal's face stood serious, "Can I see?" Uncomfortable due to the change of the doctor's nature, she lifted her shirt only enough to expose the now bruising side. He sighed in relief when he figured the wound was created by a known tonfa user. Dr. Shamal leaned closer to Fuyu, "You know, you can continue removing your clothes."

A blush overcame her, but was quickly replaced with a slightly more seductive look and leaned to whisper into the doctor's ear. "Oh, Doctor." Her hands quickly pushing Shamal back just enough to kick him in the groin. "I am just going to go take some painkillers and grab the icepack for myself seeing that you are slightly in exposed at this time." Hoping that his change in behavior meant there was nothing wrong her except the bruising.

"Now, now don't play too hard to get or none of the boys will like you." She ignored him and slammed the door on his face as he attempted to leap towards her.

She began to wonder, 'Should I go back to class now or just go home. What happens if I meet the dreaded Hibari Kyouya? I am too young to die.' And as fate had it, the devil appeared in the form of the black haired boy. She quickly froze, not knowing what to due in this situation. His foot steps resonating louder in her head as he came closer, Fuyu's thoughts going mad. She lowered her head, "I am sorry, I'll be going to class now." Nothing was said as he passed her quietly, not even a glance in her direction and for some reason this made Fuyu pissed. "Hey!" She called in regret, as she grabbed her side in pain and the disciplinary committee's head continued on.

Putting it at rest for now she continued on herself and did as she said she was going to do, 'That guy! One minute he wants to kill and the next he just acts like I don't even exist.' Fuyu decided that she would join the next class once it started, so she sat outside, fuming over the irritating man and then the thought struck her, 'Wait a minute, that kid from the other day stopped him… I think. Oh…who cares?' Fuyu got up and decided to run to the committee's room in suspense to find him there.

Once she found the conference room, she forced the door open harder than she intended being proved by it swinging back at her slightly. Only Hibari and one of his pupils stood in the room. The man with the pompadour hairstyle stared in her direction briefly until Hibari let out a, "hmph" towards her.

Fuyu walked into the room and walked closer to the two until Kusakabe tried to stop her, but Hibari made the two stop instantly, "The kid said I shouldn't bite you to death."

Fuyu's heart began to race, not truly knowing why. "W-W-Why?" She fumbled; her courage all but lost, her side aching more. "Why would he say something like that and you listen?"

Hibari ignored her once again and continued with his paperwork, but stopped only moments later and got up to leave on 'patrol'. Fuyu still stood in the same place; just now she was alone in the room.

A sudden voice had awoken Fuyu from her trance, "Ciaossu." Reborn appeared before her at the desk. To Fuyu, this person seemed familiar. "How is your father lately?"

Fuyu sighed unsure of what to do or say, "okay…" came a very bland reply.

The two talked idly about her father and his research, though Fuyu didn't know very much about his work, just that he was often not home and when he was it wasn't much different. Apparently, her father worked with someone that Reborn was very familiar with. Knowing that she probably met Reborn at one of her father's functions eased her tension to some extent. And before she knew it school had ended.

Overwrought by skipping all of her classes that afternoon, Fuyu turned towards the door wondering if someone would share their notes with her, but when she turned back to the child, he was gone. She completely forgot to ask him why.

She left the room in hopes of finding one of her classmates, but apparently her friends seemed to have gone somewhere shortly after the bell rang. Unbeknownst to Fuyu, Reborn got to them first.

Fuyu stopped at a grocery store before she got home, eager for her father to be there. When she arrived her father seemed upset by his partner, but when he saw her his faced warmed and greeted her warmly, "Dear, I am sorry I have been away." Fuyu only smiled towards her father, "I am still in a middle of a project and I am only staying a little bit in Japan to gather more information before we go back to Italy."

Fuyu only stared at the other scientist when she spoke, "Its okay, I know your research is important."

* * *

_Fuyu gained some personality finally, but I tried keeping her somewhat mysterious still!!! I want the two to fall in love already…it is bad when I want that, huh. But for sure next chapter shit will happen…shit that makes her more part of Tsuna's family somewhatish and a plot will be made. It just took three chapters to build up to it, sadly enough. _

_Please R x R. It is very encouraging especially since I am not a writer, well not a good one anyways. _


End file.
